Lost Discoveries
by shapnelDJ
Summary: Riku and Sora get Kairi to join them on their journey to unknown dreams. What they don't know is that those dreams will become nightmares. Rated for violence, language, disturbing content, and other things that may come. R/K/S. Currently being rewritten.


**Warning!** This story contains, rape, torture, and well...some very odd things.

Summary: Riku and Sora get Kairi to join them on their journey to discovery and unknown dreams. What they don't know is that those dreams will become nightmares. There only hope is survival...

This is basically just the total opposite of the Kingdom Hearts adventure. Let's just say that this is something that I've always wondered about. Okay, fine...it came to me in a dream, hahaha.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. That's all Square. However, I do own the rapists, crazy people, and random places

**Lost Discoveries**

Chapter 1

_Breaking Away_

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Do...our parents really love us?"

"Of course they do! I think..."

"You know what I've been thinking?"

"What? Please don't let it be something stupid,"

"Let's run away! Just the three of us!"

"Ugh, I knew it was gonna be stupid,"

"Look, we can start something together and prove to everyone that we can live on our own! Oh please, Kairi! Aren't you tired of being punished for the smallest things?"

"Yeah…but-"

"What do you say?"

"….."

"Kairi…?"

"Do you really think we could make it...?"

"Of course!"

"I don't know, Sora...It sounds kinda...scary."

"Oh stop being such a pussy! It's not like we're leaving forever. We're gonna come back after we explore the whole world,"

"That's the thing...what if there is no end of the world? We'll just be wasting our time and-"

"Kairi, listen to me. We have to do this. We just have to! You gotta trust me on this, please..."

"I...okay...let's do it..."

xXxXx

It all happened so fast. There was incredibly loud music and massive rows of delicious food. People were everywhere! The island decided to have a gathering party just for the hell of it. Everyone was basically having the time of their lives. The only person that seemed to ruin the whole thing was Sora.

Kairi obviously wasn't happy about it.

"That little bastard! I cannot believe I agreed to the shit he just said! What about Riku? Did he agree to this as well? Oh god...what have I gotten myself into?" tears started to cascade down her pale cheeks as she glared ahead of her. It only took a moment after Sora left for her to realize what she had just done. Now, they were supposed to leave to some unknown place just so they could come back and brag about it. Her trance of thought was quickly broken as the sky became dark and two pairs of feet were heard padding softly in the sand.

"Kairi. We're leaving. Now. Get ready," It was Riku. It came clear that he wanted to go through this. Why wouldn't he? He was always off on his own somewhere on the island, itching to start a fight with someone brave and powerful. At least now he'll get his wish...

"I'll never be ready...What could I possibly bring with me, huh? We're going to a place that none of us know about!" Kairi could tell by the look on Sora's face that he was shocked and a little hurt.

"You...you agreed to this! We're best friends! We have to stick together! You can't just make up your own decision, we have to do it together," he sounded like a true bastard now.

"Together? Sora, you and Riku made this decision. I changed my mind about this whole thing and now you say I have no choice!? What kind of idiot are you!?" she was practically go ballistic now. Her face was barely a few centimeters from Sora's and her balled fists felt like they were about to bleed from the strong grip. It was certainly something unusual...

What came next was unexpected and shocked her. Sora had his hands tightly gripped on her shoulders, and his eyes...his eyes were midnight blue, glazed with anger.

"Kairi. Listen to me. You're going and there's nothing you can do about it," Kairi's expression immediately changed at this. He had never done anything like this before. It scared her. There was absolutely no use in trying to fight it. She was going to be traveling with them no matter what her actions were.

The three left the island just as the sky became pitch black. There was going to be no return until they were satisfied. Kairi sat on the corner of the small raft, watching as the light from her past home faded slowly. Deep down, she really wanted to go on this journey and explore what she could, but that thought alone did not overpower the will to stay in the warm comforts of her room and dream of the following morning. Instead, they were to ride on this small, wooden raft built by two kids who had no clue how to even build a fire.

So much for comfort...

"Do you guys even know where we're heading?" she couldn't stop the venom that coursed through those words as neither responded or even flinched a bit. This was making her even more furious, but she knew it would only make matters worse. With a sigh, she drifted off to sleep in hopes that everything was all just a silly dream...

xXxXx

Kairi awoke painfully from her deep slumber as the raft came to an abrupt stop. As her eyes slowly opened, she could barely make out the outline of both Riku and Sora. It was still early morning...Where were they? Without speaking, the group collected what they had and brought themselves to land. They managed to squeeze through the huge, jagged rocks and watched as the raft drifted away with the ocean waves. They wouldn't need any water transportation for a while anyway.

Throughout the entire trip, not one person had spoken. Not even Kairi. The three simply walked in silence while squinting their eyes in the darkness. So, they stopped themselves at a dry clearing of sand and dirt.

"Kairi..." It was Sora. "You should go to sleep," He was back with his gentle tone again, but somewhere in it, he was still seething with anger.

She shook her head no, "No. I think I'll go take a walk. I need to clear my head a little..." before she could take a step, Sora's hand reached out to hers.

"It's too dark. You have no idea what could be out there," for a moment, she felt a tingle reach her fingertips as his touched hers ever so gently. The thought was immediately brushed off.

"Isn't that what I had tried to tell you? 'It's dangerous out there,' Well, look who's talking. You just took my life away from me. I don't even know if I can trust you anymore..." tears were starting to form on her eyelids now. She couldn't let them see...It would look pathetic to cry about something so small. So, to avoid it, she turned and brushed past Riku, not caring where she was heading.

Riku was about to run after her before Sora put a hand up to stop him.

"Let her go...she's right, you know? We're responsible for this but we can't go back. I can't give a reason why but we just can't," with a humph, Riku sat down on the sand and closed his eyes as Sora remained standing, looking towards the sea.

This was what he wanted, right...? He had just spoken about it with his companion, who accepted without hesitation, and was overcome with determination. Now, they were on some unknown island in the pitch black. Unknown island...the word gave a rang in his head. Suddenly, images of Kairi's dead body lying in a pool of red sand came to mind.

At this, Sora's head shot up with alarm. Was he really that stupid? He should have tried harder in keeping her with them. He know this wasn't a very safe place to be wandering in.

Sensing Sora's alarm, Riku woke up from his short nap and glanced over at his partner. What was he up to? As he tried to make out the expression on Sora's face, he slowly came to realization. Kairi...

xXxXx

It didn't matter where she was heading. The only thought on her mind was escape from the two idiots.

"Why? Why? Why!?" she ignored the scratches forming along her arm as she raced through the woods, yet her body jerked in pain as a sharp branch inflicted a deep cut in her upper arm. Warm tears rushed down her face and she did her best to ignore them.

She ran for as long as her body would allow her until a rustling was heard to her left. Her head snapped to the direction of the noise and her anger quickly faded into fear.

"W-Who's there...?" her voice barely a whisper, no other sound was made for a while. Her eyes focused on the bush ten feet away for another minute.

The rustling came back and Kairi immediately had her eyes shut praying for whatever it was to go away. The sound grew louder with each passing minute. Her body felt like it was going to burst from the anticipation. Then, it stopped.

She slowly opened her eyes hoping to see the comforting sight of nothing.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" she jumped back a few feet in fear seeing what was before her.

"Gah. What the hell was that for!? Geez, I think I'm going deaf..." at hearing that, she was filled with relief.

"Riku...? Is that you?" her eyes blinked furiously trying to see who it was in front of her.

"Guess again," it wasn't Riku and the voice made it quite clear that it wasn't Sora. She became even more scared as she could hear the figure come to her tauntingly until he was face-to-face with her.

_Oh my god...This is the worst situation to be in. I shouldn't have left the guys. I really shouldn't have..._

She gulped and the man's eyes immediately glanced at her throat, his fingers itching to grab a hold of it and feel the pulse slowly decrease to a painful stop.

He was really close now and she could feel his disgusting breath on her cheek. Why hadn't she pushed him away? Her body was numb all over and her eyes...they just couldn't stop peering into his. It was like a trance.

With unbearably slow speed, the unknown man's tongue made a tantalizing path down her neck, leaving a thin line of saliva. His right hand wandered down the girl's left side, reaching down to flip up the shirt while the other latched on tightly to her body. At the touch, Kairi began to struggle.

"Stop that,"

She struggled even more and desperately tried to free her arms from his grasp. She clenched her eyes tightly as she could feel her shirt being lifted.

"N-No!" her voice was barely a squeak. "Riku...Sora...where are you...?"

She gave out a weak whimper as she felt cold fingers slide up her stomach and take a hold of her breasts. His fingers gripped at her nipples, causing them to perk up. The man looked at the girl before him and smirked at what she was feeling. By the way her nipples perked, he knew a part of her was being attentive to his actions.

With his right hand left to fondle her breast, his other drifted down towards the waistband of her shorts. An index finger reached down to slightly rub at her sensitive nub through the layer of cloth. Her body continued to struggle much more by the passing second and it annoyed him.

Grabbing both wrists in one hand, he straddled her thighs letting her feel his manhood. Having her body under his control let a smirk form on his face.

"No, no! Please, stop it!" her words were unheard as the rest of her clothing was ripped off her body.

xXxXx

"Dammit, Sora. Why did you let her go like that? There is no way in hell we can find her in the dark,"

"Riku, stop that! So maybe I was horrible with her..." he received a look from the other boy.

"Okay, so I was a total bastard to her. But we gotta get to her. You know it'll kill the both of us if she's hurt or dead..."

"Shut the hell up, Sora. Just shut up," the older male continued walking, stamping his feet a little harder each time. Sora softly sighed and followed in silence.

After what seemed like an eternity, a small whimper was heard to their right causing both heads to rise and face the direction of the voice. Seeing Sora about to speak, Riku quickly lifted a hand to silence him and quietly went up to the bush.

His eyes widened at the sight before him. No rational thought came to him and he found himself lunging forward towards the unsuspecting man. The next thing he knew, his foot collided with the man's head, knocking him off of Kairi.

"Riku!" Sora came running after him as soon as he saw him leaping out of the bushes. Seeing the girl still lying on the ground, he rushed to her side and aided her up.

"Kairi...Kairi, are you alright?" her eyes quickly opened at his voice. At the sight of the boy in front of her, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck, softly weeping.

"It's okay, Kairi..."he lifted his head to see what was going on. It seemed that Riku was winning but a glimmer of light shown from the man indicated that he had a knife.

"Riku, watch out! He has a weapon!" at that, Riku tightened his fists and glared at his opponent. His eyes suddenly widened when he found the knife go past his head.

"Fuck! I missed!" the man took out another knife and started running towards him.

Riku wavered a little in his stance, not knowing what to do. How was he supposed to stop a knife? He didn't have much time to think when he saw the knife about to get him in the shoulder. He quickly ducked to the side evading the hit. Riku was lucky that time. He had only been training with his wooden sword with the other kids at the island. Standing before a man with a knife was something he had never experienced before.

He was able to dodge a few of his next attempts and he thought he was maybe winning. His cockiness got the best of him and he didn't notice the knife coming straight towards his right side. Before he could move, the weapon drove into his body causing him to groan out loudly in pain.

The man smirked at his accomplishment and continued to damage the younger male. He started punching his stomach, causing blood to spurt out of the boy's mouth. His actions were stopped however when he felt something cold go through his back. Turning his head, he saw only the sight of brown hair before falling to his death.

Sora had retrieved the knife that was thrown and drove its entire length into the man's back.

"Sora...we need to help Riku!" it did not matter to her that her body was still unclothed. All that mattered was helping him live.

xXxXx

So...how was it? Think of this as kind of a sample of what I'm thinking about. I don't want to go ahead with this if people think this is highly disturbing or what not. No worries though. There will be a happy and "normal" ending, haha.


End file.
